Existing telecommunications connectors, such as fiber adapters, often employ a metal mounting clip to mount the adapter in a plate opening. The existing mounting clips have several drawbacks. Existing mounting clips may have a rectangular frame with a mounting clip on each end. The adapter is received in an opening of the rectangular frame. This requires that a proper size mounting clip must be selected for each application. In other words, a different mounting clip is needed for one port adapters, two port adapters, four port adapters, etc. Another drawback to existing mounting clips is the lack of a snug fit between the mounting clip and a plate opening. Often, there is play between the mounting clip and the plate opening causing the adapter and mounting clip to move or rattle when mounted in the plate.